Silver Shot
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: Wren, after the Flock split up moved to Seattle and started to live a new life. But when she meets three familiar people and Jake Owen, and old nemisis Wren begins to wonder if she she hightail it out of there or stay. When she finds out who the people tailing her are she is even more shocked. Can Wren help find Max and convince her to save the world yet again or will Max be out?
1. Wren

Chapter One

Wren

Ever since the Flock spilt up five years ago I have been having the time of my life. Some of you are probably wondering who I am. Well good question. My name is Wren. I am an avian. Or a bird kid. I was programed with the ability to change my appearance at will and that comes in handy a lot of the time. You're also wondering why the flock spilt up in the first place. Well I honestly don't know but there I was five years later in Washington State at the top of the Space Needle. I really don't know why they call it that because I could have flown much higher than this needle. But still it felt good to rest my wings for a bit. I had settled down after three years of traveling and sightseeing in Bellevue Washington. I had gotten a job as a waiter at Paddy Coine's Pub. And another job at some place I was to sing Karaoke. I liked singing. I hadn't seen any Flock members since we spilt up and I missed Fang… er the flock. Sorry. I liked Fang a lot and then one day. Bam I was flying toward New York wondering where my best friend and family were. It was a real shocker. I really hadn't expected it. I looked around to make sure no one was watching then I launched myself off the side of the Space Needle and plummeted.

The pavement came up fast but I extended my wings, they were tawny today, and shot upward. After a minute or two of flying I took off across Puget Sound toward Paddy Coine's Pub. It wasn't a long flight and soon I was touching down on the mall complex Paddy Coine's was in. I jumped down onto the sky bridge that linked the building I was on to the Parking Garage and swung until I was walking normally to my job. I folded my wings tight to my back. It was mid-autumn but I didn't mind the cold as I walked across the bridge. I opened the door and entered. As usual a saw the wonderfully crafted glass chandelier in all its colorful glory. I was used to this sight but I still liked to pause a moment to think about how hard it must've been to make that thing. I quickened my step not wanting to be late for my job. I rode down an escalator and passed Container World and Tully's Coffee. I considered stopping for a cup but didn't. After passing the elevators that went to the top I arrived at Paddy Coine's.

I waved to the man welcoming guests and entered the kitchen. I pulled my apron off a hook and tied it around my clothes. By the way, I was wearing a blue tank top (Like I said, the cold didn't bother me), a pair of jeans and a hair tie in my messy auburn hair. I had woken up that morning and decided and would be a red head that day. I put my apron over my head and tied it behind my back. This was harder when you had wings but over the last two years I'd found tricks of the trade. I walked over to the guy who cooked. I called him Ben even though his name was Benson. He silently handed me a tray of food and a paper with a table number on it. I frowned. I guess he wasn't in a talkative mood. I walked out of the kitchen and brought the food to a girl. She had curly blonde hair and couldn't have been older than twelve. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Here's your food" I said as I unloaded the tray of food onto the table. The girl grinned at me. "Thanks" she said and began to eat. "Anything else?" I asked. "Do you sell smoothies here?" the girl asked. "You're not from around this place are you?" I asked. "No" the girl answered, "I just got into town. You know passing through" I nodded. I knew what she meant. I had been "Just passing through" for three years. But then I had found a home. The day sped fast but I couldn't stop thinking about the Flock. There was me Wren, but besides that there was Fang, Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. Plus super boy Dylan. The girl, who I had talked to, gave me a tip. I needed that. I was getting ready at my apartment to go to my other job in the bathroom. I applied mascara and changed my hair color to honey blonde and gave it a wave like quality. I then put on red lip stick and mascara. With that I changed my eye color to amber. I dressed up in a belly showing tight black tank top and a black mini skirt. As I left I put on some high heel black boots. They liked it classy where I worked. I stepped out grabbing my black purse and slung it over my shoulder. I spread my wings then remembered I was wearing a skirt. I reluctantly walked over to the covered area with my motorcycle. I had chosen that vehicle because it was the closet to flying. I put my helmet on and swung one leg over the seat.

As I drove my thoughts wondered toward the Flock again and tears that I hadn't cried for years and years prickled at the back of my eyes. I blinked them back as I sped down the freeway and pulled a quick Uie. Then I sped into the parking garage. I hopped off my motorcycle and picked my purse I had set in the little trunk in the back. I ran across the garage and quickly climbed up the cement stairs and then turned left before sprinting to where the backdoor into the place I worked stood ajar. I slipped quickly through and ducked into the main Karaoke Club. I stepped up on the stairs and then on the stage. I picked up the mic and pointed my index and middle finger upward in the air. Then I shouted into the mic "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" There was a shout of agreement from the crowd told me it was time to sing. "_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wish you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end"_

I sang. There were cheers from the crowd as I started to sing Taylor Swift's Haunted. People cheered and shouted as the music played. As I expected before I had finished the fifth song I was ready to go home and eat my dinner but my boss Jack Johnson, wanted me to stay longer and wait tables for minimum wage. So I did. I was asked to wait a table with two boys sitting at it. They were both the same age as far as I could tell around my age, twenty-one. One was tall. He wore all black and he had black hair and eyes. The other had blonder hair with blue eyes. He wasn't looking anywhere at all really. Something about them seemed to ring a bell at the back of my mind. "Here's your drinks. Let me see your licenses" I said. The black boy took two rectangular pieces of shiny cardstock. I read them. One said Beck Lawrence the other said Kevin Black. I looked at the black guy. "Which one are you?" I asked. "Kevin Black" he said. I frowned but then handed them their drinks. I walked back on the stage to do a little more singing. As I began to sing Make it In America by Victoria Justice I spread my wings out when I reached the chorus. "_I wanna taste the sun!"_ I sang. I rose into the air. As the song ended I touched back down to gasps of delight. I walked down off the stage and I saw Kevin coming toward me. Here it comes. I thought as he came closer to me. "Wren?" he asked. "I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Jessica Vince" I said turning on my heel. I walked out of the bar and back to my motorcycle and took off driving home. I felt, once again a sting of a tear behind my eyes. I hopped off my motorcycle as I pulled in and flipped down the brake. I wondered who the people that I had seen in the bar were. I didn't think their names were Beck and Kevin. And how had they known my true identity? Wren was my name but nobody knew it. Or those who did they wouldn't remember it. I grabbed a chunk of pepper jack cheese and some white bread. I chowed down on my food and slumped in the chair in front of the TV. I flipped through a couple of channels but saw nothing that popped out of me so I crawled into my bed and fell asleep with the thoughts of who those two boys were.


	2. Max

Chapter Two

Max

I shrugged my coat over my shoulders. I stood next to Ella, my sister who was running a brush through her messy hair. I was at my mom's house in Arizona. I had been living there ever since the flock split up five years ago.

"What?" I asked Ella who was looking at me funny. "Dylan's back again" Ella said. "Oh" I said and grabbed her hairbrush. I quickly did my hair and walked to the door. Opened it too see Dylan and grinned at him. "Hello" he said. "Hi" I said. He took my hand and spun me around. "I've got a surprise for you Max" he said. I wanted to know what it was. I had liked Dylan since Fang had deserted me. I followed him and wondered what it was.

We took off and flew very far away. I saw the Nevada state line sign. We touched down on some giant cliffs. "What?" I asked. "Close your eyes Max" he said. I closed my eyes. I had become much looser over the last few years. I took in a deep breath and felt Dylan put his arms around my waist. I felt his lips touch mine. So that was his surprise was it? Well, I have to say I enjoyed it. "We need to get back" I said. "We _need_ to get together. You've been avoiding me" Dylan said. "I know" I said. I kept my eyes closed. I breathed in his scent.

A few hours later after we had flown around for a while we soared back and touched down on the lawn. Mom grinned at me. She seemed happy to see me and Dylan together. "I think we're getting together" I said. My mom smiled at me. When Ella found out about this she screamed: "I KNEW IT!" me and Dylan were together. But something was missing. I couldn't place it though.


	3. Wren 2

Chapter Three

Wren

I awoke the next morning and got up quickly. Today was Saturday. It was my day off from work. I planned to do a blog update, take a nice long flight around the sound and chase a few different birds. Then I would stop in for a smoothie at the Jamba Juice that was in the Issaquah Safeway. Then I was going to come back here and do some old pictures searching then do an update on my blog. Called Blog of the Bird. The day went well in the beginning. I got on my computer and began to type.

**Name: Who cares what my name is**

**Date: I don't know**

_**Just another day**_

_I had a great day yesterday. I went to work and did rather well. But I met a twelve year old girl at my job that seemed familiar. The people in the pub were pretty crazy. I was troubled as I got ready for my next job. I rode down the highway and arrived. I sang my favorite song then went on to others. I feel like my past is haunting me every step of the way. Well you know, Itex, the School, and The Flock. I didn't think I was ever going to see the flock again but I think I was quite wrong. When I was at job number two I met two boys. I asked them for their licenses and they gave me them. They said Beck Lawrence and Kevin Black. They seemed familiar but I didn't say so. They knew my real name even though I've been using the cover name of Jessica Vince for the last five years. Until next time I update – Bird Kid_

It wasn't the best blog post. I had gotten the idea from Fang to start a blog in the first place and I was going to see this through till the end. You see my posts had become more normal over the years and I almost hoped that Erasers of Flyboys would come to my door. I longed for a bit of adventure I realized. I instead I got dressed in a grey t-shirt, jeans, and brown boots. I changed my wings to silver and my hair to white blonde. I shrugged on my jacket, oh please! I put slits in the back! DUH! And ran a comb through my hair. I almost put it in a ponytail but then I shortened my hair to pixie cut thinking that would be better. I walked over to the door, where I grabbed my wallet from my purse and put it in my messenger bag. With that I turned, put my bag on my shoulder and opened the door. I took two steps out the door and froze. Something was wrong, I could sense it. But I couldn't place my finger on it. I needed to know though. I looked up and spread my wings taking off into the air to get an Ariel View. Once I was up I could see them. The two boys I had met last night going for my apartment. My life was about to get a heck of a lot more interesting.

I did the natural thing when two people who know your real name are coming to you apartment and you have no other choices. Looking back on it, if I had dived bombed them, it would have saved them a lot of trouble but, instead I shot upward like a bullet into the blue. Pumping my wings to try to get away I went straight to the Jamba Juice in the Safeway. Not having breakfast yet I ordered a power size Peach Perfection. Don't judge me! It's tasty! I walked out and found a bench to sit at. It wasn't raining. I sat there sipping my smoothie thinking why those boys would come looking for me when one of them passed right by me! How could they find me? Luckily he didn't see me so I stood up and bent my head over before quickly walking into the REI right next to the Safeway. Looking over my shoulder I pushed through the door and wall. "OOF!" I said as I straightened myself. I turned around and blinked to get my bearings. As I did so someone grabbed my shoulder. I shot into the air like I had been burnt and hover twenty feet above the scene. I felt a sudden dizziness blur my vision from moving so fast. I shrugged the feeling off as I scanned the room for who had grabbed me. I caught site of none other than Kevin. He was standing there. Why were they perusing me? Were they Whitecoats? Fear rose in my stomach. Were they here to take me back to the school? Was I going to be experimented on again? I didn't like that so I used a maneuver Fang had showed me. I dove downward and then twisted around till I was level before folding my wings and slamming through the doors. I heard gasps. People began to shout. Honestly, don't they know a winged bird kid who has just burst out of a store running from people who had been following her all morning when they saw one. I plan went wrong though. Hustle and bustle of the sidewalk blocked my path for flight. It looked like I was going to do this the old fashioned way, walking.

As I set out of a brisk walk I heard the footsteps of my tails. I quickened my step. The footsteps quickened too. I was sure, if they were Whitecoats, I was doomed. I crossed and walked under the awning by Justice and Bath and Body works. I didn't stop there though. My goal was Target. The giant store would be able to hide me then I would change my looks again and my clothes into new clothes. But I looked different from the other night! How could they track me? Had they but a chip in me like they had into Max? I didn't want to dwell on this though. I turned and entered Target. I quickly walked to the luggage area and then through the clothing section. I pulled a couple off the rack and walked back into the changing rooms. Once I had used the small knife I carried in my boot to cut off the safety tags and slipped the new clothes on I changed my appearance so I looked like an African-American and walked out of the changing rooms. I walked slowly but surely away and left the store.

"Wren. Come here" I whirled on the speaker. "What?" I spat instinctively pressing my wings against my back. You never know when my past might come back to haunt me. It was Jake Owen. He had forever followed me. He wasn't a bird kid but he was a Whitecoat's kid. So therefore I didn't trust him one bit. "How did you find me you-!" I began at him. "Slow down Wren" he said. His accent reminded me of German. Not quite though. "I don't want to deal with this" I said turning on my heel to walk away. "But you want to know what happened to the flock don't you?" he asked. I froze. "What do you know about them" I said looking back at him over my shoulder. "I know where each of them is" Jake said calmly. "For a Whitecoat's kid, you are dumb. We went our separate ways five years ago now buzz off!" was all I said. "I can tell you miss them" Jake said shortly. Really. I do have that annoying quality! "Maybe I miss them but they wouldn't want to see me again" I said. "Perhaps you should take a double take on the tail you've had since yesterday" Jake said. I felt my eyes get bigger. "What do you know about that Owen!" I said. "Not much really, except that Fang and Iggy have been tailing you, trying to get your attention" Jake said. "I don't trust you" I said coldly. "Someday soon you'll meet your match Wren. A battle you can't fight. Then you'll have to trust me" Jake said. "No, I can win any battle" I said icily calm. "If you think so" Jake said and began to walk away. "OWEN! YO OWEN! TELL ME HOW YOU FOUND ME!" I yelled after him. He didn't turn. I shrugged walked around the corner and jumped into the air. It was time to go to Renton. There was a nice tree there I liked to sit in and think about my life. Maybe I could get a clue if Jake was right about Fang and Iggy tailing me.


	4. Max 2

Chapter Four

Max

_I was having a good day until I almost blew up the house. You see, I figured out later, when one is trying to cook eggs, you do not do it over an open fire on the kitchen table with oil nearby._

"_MAX! YOU ARE RUNNING FROM WHAT MUST ME DONE!" said the voice._

I opened my eyes. It was only a dream. I hadn't heard the voice in, well years. I got out of my bed remembering the day I almost did blow up the house close to five years ago. I snorted out loud at this memory. Dylan, who was sitting next to me at the dinner table looked over at me and gave me an odd glance. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing" I said absently. "Really" Dylan said. "Just thinking" I said. "Oh yeah" Dylan said. I closed my eyes to imagine the faces of the Flock. I pictured little seven year old Angel, with her blond curls, Gazzy, with his blonde hair, Nudge with her corkscrew hair and coco skin, Iggy, with his blonde hair, and then Fang with his dark hair. Then I thought about Wren in her normal look. Boy short choppy red hair and freckles across her nose. With dark blue eyes. I pictured her mischievous grin and her almost always blood upper lip.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?" Dylan asked. "How'd you know?" I asked. "You've got a faraway look in your eyes" Dylan said. "Oh" I muttered. Frowning I went back to my food. I felt Dylan's eyes on me. I knew he was thinking I was thinking about Fang. I wasn't. I was thinking about how many adventures we had had together. I didn't know where I was now. Dylan took my hand as we sat there.


	5. Wren 3

Chapter Five

Wren

I spread my wings and took off toward Renton. As I flew my thoughts wandered to Fang. One kiss and then the Flock had split up. I had always been fond of him but I realized after a while that his hearts was Max's. Then Maya's. I had lost a lot of my kindness and I was a lot tougher and closed up about boys now. As I flew over the fence of a farm I looked down at the kids playing. I passed that farm and flew as far at Lake Cathleen before stopping in my favorite pine tree. Before I knew it I was sleeping lightly on the branch I was sitting on. I had lost everything I cared about five years ago. I had become a girl who was lost but had a set path.

"_Wren"_ said a voice in my head. Oh boy. The Voice was back. The whole flock had a voice. I couldn't tell if it was the same. "_Wren, you are in danger_" the Voice said. "_Danger?" _I asked the Voice. Cryptically, there was no reply. Drat. I opened my eyes to see something standing over me. I took a kick at where its shin should be and hit something. The thing toppled from the tree and I jumped to my feet. I had slept for quite a while. The sun was going down. I shrugged and changed my appearance back to my usual, boy short red hair, dark blue eyes and freckles. I balanced on the branch and looked down at the thing on the ground. I blinked. Was it an Eraser? I jumped down until I was next to it and took a blow to the side of the head. I stumbled to one side and my vision blurred. I looked at it. It _was _an Eraser! But I thought they were all retired. The Eraser rose from the ground and took a swipe at my side. I dove to one side and the claws scraped long bloody gashes in my upper leg. I yelled. I brought both feet into the Eraser's chest and slammed into the tree. It hit the tree with such force the whole tree toppled over and crushed it. I clutched my leg as I rolled out of the way and plunged into the water. I struggled to the surface and pulled myself half onto the dock. That was before I passed out.

"Hey" said someone. I slowly opened my eyes. Before was Kevin, wait, no sorry, now I was sure it was Fang now. He looked very different now that I saw him again and knew it was Fang. He was looking down at me. "Hmm…?" I said quietly. I was dry and warm. Fang put his arms around me and sat me up. He then let go. I wasn't exactly about this but it worked because I was so close to the breaking point with boys. "You're safe now. Safe. Please not punch me" Fang said. I smiled sweetly at him though I was still light headed. "Is she awake?" Iggy asked appearing in my line of sight. "Oh course I am you dope! Now since Fang said please I can't punch him. Sorry Ig" and I punched Iggy. "OW!" he said backing up slightly. "I didn't-! Oh never mind" Fang said. I was helped to my feet. Iggy, with insane cooking skills had whipped up a soup that I wolfed down before coming up for air. I had burned the roof of my mouth but all I had eat since Saturday was a smoothie so… Fang told me it was the end of Sunday. "So, why did you come here to follow me and help me when I passed out on a dock?" I asked. "Because something has come up with the Flock and Itex and the School" Fang said. "Which is?" I asked. "I have figured out that they're planning to release a toxin into the water that will not hurt normal humans but kill off all the bird kids. I choked on some of the left over soup I had been drinking out of a small bowl. I coughed and Fang patted my back until I had stopped. "Well, that's serious! We need to warn Angel! And Nudge! and Max. and Gazzy!" I said. "Already warned Angel, she should be back right about…" then the twelve year old girl I had seen at Paddy Coine's. She smiled at me. "ANGEL!" I nearly shouted. Well, I did and jumped up but then my knees buckled and Fang caught me before I hit the ground standing me back up. I sighed. Angel grinned at me. "Hi Wren!" she said cheerily. "Hello" I said. "Iggy? Anymore soup?" Angel asked. "No" Iggy said. He shot me an accusing look. Well, not really. He looked about two feet to the left and eight inches above my head. "Jeez. Sorry" I said. Angel shrugged. "That's fine" she said. Fang helped me sit down. "So, do you know where Gazzy, Nudge and Max are?" I asked. "No, well, Gazzy is in Paris with Total. Nudge lives in Carlsbad California" Angel said, "I'm not sure where Max is though. She might be with her mom in Arizona" I nodded. "We need to contact them" I said. "I can long distance call Gazzy and at top speed we can reach Nudge in an hour from here" Angel said. "Great!" I said, "When do we leave?" "Leave?" Fang said, "You are in no condition to travel!" "When has that stopped me?" I asked, "Plus, I need to get back to work on Wednesday" "WORK?" Iggy said. "I'm trying to make a living" I replied. "I'll take the train with you Wren, the others can fly to Carlsbad" Fang said. "Fine" I said. My life was about to get back into adventuring. Lovely.


End file.
